It Called Love
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika aku dekat dengan seseorang. Menurutmu aku kenapa?" "Menurutku kau menyukainya!" "Yang harus kaulakukan adalah memberitahunya bahwa kau menyukainya," "Ch-Christa …, aku juga merasakan hal itu!"


**It Called Love**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

It Called Love © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Fluff, mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, alur kecepetan + time skip, mostly Christa centric, dll

**Edited**

* * *

Christa melirik meja sebelah. Meja yang biasanya diisi oleh tiga orang itu sekarang hanya berisi dua orang.

"Kemana Armin?" tanya Christa pada Mikasa dan Eren.

"Sepertinya ia ada di baraknya. Armin sempat berkata padaku bahwa ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Eren. "Tumben sekali kau peduli, Christa."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. "Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya aneh saja tidak melihat Armin bersama kalian. Eh, apakah Armin sudah makan?" tanya Christa. Sebagai jawaban, Eren menggeleng. "Begitu…. Ah, aku akan kembali." Christa mengambil sebuah roti hangat dan segelas air. Ia berjalan keluar ruang makan.

* * *

Armin duduk di lantai. Matanya fokus ke sebuah buku yang baru saja ia temukan. Ia tidak peduli betapa lapar dan haus dirinya. Armin lebih peduli kepada isi buku tersebut.

"Armin?" Lelaki itu mendongak kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok gadis seumurannya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ch-Christa! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Armin. Ia cepat-cepat menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. Armin mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak ikut makan bersama yang lain. Kupikir kau pasti kelaparan, jadi kubawakan roti dan air untukmu," ujar Christa. "Buku apa itu?"

"Ini … kutemukan di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terpakai lagi," jawab Armin. "Kau ingin membacanya?"

Christa menggeleng. "Aku yakin untuk membaca seluruh isi buku itu diperlukan waktu yang tidak singkat. Bisakah kau menceritakan apa isinya padaku, Armin?" pinta Christa.

"Baiklah, walaupun aku belum selesai membacanya. Buku ini memiliki informasi-informasi yang berkaitan dengan raksasa. Pengarangnya Zoë Hange, entah siapa itu," Armin menjelaskan. Christa mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan dari Armin.

"Tentang raksasa?" tanya Christa. Keningnya berkerut.

"Iya! Sepertinya pengarang buku ini menangkap raksasa lalu menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Aku penasaran, ingin melihat penelitian apa saja yang dilakukan terhadap raksasa!" jawab Armin. Christa bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dari nada bicara Armin, kelihatannya temannya itu benar-benar penasaran dan ingin ikut meneliti.

"Eh, roti itu untukku?" tanya Armin sembari menunjuk roti yang dibawa Christa. Gadis itu mengangguk. Armin menyambar roti tersebut lalu mulai memakannya. Christa hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat melihat Armin makan dengan lahap. Matanya membulat saat lelaki berambut pirang didepannya itu menyodorkan sepotong roti padanya.

"Tidak usah, Armin! Itu jatahmu. Aku tidak pantas memakannya!" ujar Christa gelagapan. Armin menaruh roti itu di telapak tangan Christa. "Rasanya tidak enak makan sendiri sementara makanan yang kumakan diambilkan oleh seseorang. Makanlah. Aku curiga sepertinya ini rotimu," kata Armin. "Baiklah…." Christa menggigit roti tersebut. Armin membuka buku yang tadi dibacanya lalu mulai membaca lagi, sekarang bersama Christa.

* * *

"Ymir? Aku ingin bertanya …," kata Christa. "Akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika aku dekat dengan seseorang. Menurutmu aku kenapa?"

"Hm? 'Seseorang' yang kaumaksud itu siapa?" Ymir bertanya balik.

"…. Armin," jawab Christa. Wajahnya memerah. Mata Ymir membulat karena terkejut oleh jawaban yang diberikan Christa.

"Menurutku kau menyukainya!" Sasha tiba-tiba datang, menjawab pertanyaan Christa.

"E-eh? Maksudmu, Sasha?" tanya Christa.

"Maksudku, kau sedang menyukai Armin! Tapi bukan suka yang biasa kau rasakan jika kau sedang berhadapan dengan teman. Tapi suka yang kau rasakan jika kau sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang 'spesial'!" Sasha menjelaskan.

"Begitu…. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Christa. Matanya berbinar-binar, menunjukkan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Yang harus kaulakukan adalah memberitahunya bahwa kau menyukainya," jawab Ymir.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Christa menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Caranya? Er … banyak, sih. Hanya saja, kau harus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Jangan sampai kau menakutinya!" jawab Sasha.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih Ymir! Terima kasih, Sasha!" Christa memeluk kedua temannya itu. Ia lalu berlari ke baraknya.

* * *

Armin memperhatikan Christa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasha dan Ymir dari kejauhan. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu.

Jantung Armin selalu berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Christa. Hal ini sudah dirasakannya sejak minggu pertama mereka bertemu. Armin pernah bertanya pada Eren bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sahabatnya itu menjawab bahwa rasanya benar-benar "wah". Tiba-tiba saja jantungmu berdetak lebih keras jika kau melihatnya, wajahmu memerah jika memikirkannya, pikiranmu dihantui oleh sosoknya.

Setelah Armin bertanya pada Eren, ia langsung pergi ke baraknya. Ia berdiri didepan cermin.

Armin mulai memikirkannya. Jantung Armin berdetak lebih keras, wajahnya memerah, dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis itu.

Dan saat itulah Armin sadar, ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan gadis itu bernama Christa.

Armin tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu caranya menyatakan perasaannya. Eren bilang Armin harus berani. Armin memang jago menyusun strategi, tapi dalam urusan menyusun strategi yang menyangkut cinta, Armin harus angkat tangan.

* * *

_Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Bagaimana jika aku menakutinya? Bagaimana jika Armin tidak menyukaiku? Aku harus bagaimana?_

Pikiran Christa kacau. Ia sedang menyusun rencana.

_Ah! Armin suka sekali membaca buku. Ia juga ingin sekali meneliti. Aku akan memberinya sebuah buku lalu saat aku memberikan buku itu aku memberitahu Armin bahwa aku menyukainya!_

Sejak saat itu, Christa mengisi waktu senggangnya untuk membantu warga. Jika ia sedang beruntung, Christa mendapatkan sedikit uang yang bisa mengisi tabungannya. Tentu uangnya akan ia belikan buku untuk Armin!

* * *

_104th Trainees Squad_ diberi hari libur untuk beristirahat. Bahkan mereka boleh berjalan-jalan ke daerah luar yang berada di sekitar markas dan menulis surat untuk keluarga masing-masing.

Christa baru saja kembali dari acara belanjanya. Ia berjalan ke baraknya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu duduk di lantai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit hewan dari kantung tersebut. Christa lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas cokelat sederhana lalu ia mempermanisnya dengan pita berwarna hijau tua.

"Eh? Untuk siapa itu, Christa?" tanya Sasha yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Christa sedang sibuk membungkus sebuah hadiah.

"Untuk Armin," jawab Christa dengan singkat. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Waaah! Apa isinya?" Sasha bertanya lagi.

"Buku," jawab Christa. Gadis itu bangkit. "Sasha, menurutmu lebih baik aku menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya lalu kutaruh diam-diam di baraknya atau aku memberikannya kepada Armin secara langsung?" tanya Christa.

"Memberikannya langsung terasa lebih baik," jawab Sasha.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Christa berjalan cepat keluar baraknya.

* * *

Christa menemukan Armin sedang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon sembari membaca buku. Gadis itu mendekatinya perlahan. Christa duduk disebelah Armin.

"H-hai, Armin," sapa Christa. Armin mendongak, menatap Christa dengan mata birunya.

"Ch-Christa! E-eh, apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Armin.

"Aku tadi mencarimu, Armin. Sepertinya ini tempat favoritmu," ujar Christa.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa kau mencariku, Christa?" Armin mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-aku ingin memberimu ini." Christa menyodorkan buku berbungkus kertas berwarna cokelat yang merupakan hadiah untuk Armin.

"Untukku?" tanya Armin. Gadis bermata biru didekatnya mengangguk.

Armin membuka bungkusan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak tega menyobek kertas cokelat itu, maka Armin membukanya perlahan.

"Buku?" Armin membuka buku tersebut. "Kosong?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya itu buku diari. Tapi anak laki-laki sepertimu pasti tidak cocok menulis diari. Kupikir kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai jurnal. Jika kau melakukan suatu penelitian, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menulis hasil penelitianmu," jawab Christa.

"E-eh, terima kasih Christa!" sahut Armin. Ia menaruh buku tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Sama-sama, Armin."

Hening. Christa memperhatikan Armin yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Oh, Armin?" sahut Christa.

"Ada apa, Christa?" tanya Armin.

"Sebenarnya … ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," timpal Christa. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Sampaikan saja," ujar Armin. Ia menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna biru milik Christa.

"Akhir-akhir ini…. Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya." Christa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Memangnya yang hendak kau katakan itu tentang apa, Christa?" tanya Armin penasaran.

"Ini tentang…. Begini, akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika aku sedang bersamamu. Saat kutanya Ymir dan Sasha … mereka bilang apa yang kurasakan ini namanya 'cinta'." Christa memberanikan diri menatap Armin.

"E-eh? Cinta?" Wajah Armin memerah. "Ch-Christa …, aku juga merasakan hal itu jika aku berada dekat denganmu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Christa. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Iya! Aku juga sempat bertanya pada Eren dan katanya apa yang kurasakan itu bernama cinta!" sahut Armin.

"Jadi … kau mencintaiku?" tanya Christa. Dalam hatinya, gadis itu menunggu Armin berkata "ya".

"I-iya…. Christa, aku … aku mencintaimu!" sahut Armin.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Armin!" balas Christa.

Armin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Christa yang merona. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup bibir gadis itu. Christa dan Armin saling berpelukan dan memejamkan mata masing-masing sembari berdoa dalam hati, berharap tidak ada yang mengintip mereka.

* * *

**Author's note:**

OOC everywhere…. Concrit?


End file.
